Anubis Valentine's Day
by fabinalove
Summary: Its Valentine's day at Anubis house and Nina and Fbian have secret admirers.. i wonder who they are? This is set before Nina and Fabian ever went out or kissed at prom. Fabina! Ok so this isnt a very good summery, but just give the story a chance, its way beter tan it sounds. Happy Valentines day btws guys! Ok so get reading now everyone. Luff you guys!


**Hey guys! So i havent written in a while.. but dont worry im gonna try to continue all of my other stories soon:) Ok so this is a little valentines fabina multi-chapter, hope you enjoy!**

**Nina's POV-**

As I closed my locker, I could hear footsteps behind me. When I turned around I saw that it was Fabian.

'Nina, would you fancy walking to French with me?' He asked shyly in his beautiful, breath taking, British accent.

I looked into his deep green eyes and smiled. 'Yeah, lets go.' I said as I stepped beside him, and we walked to class.

'Hello Miss Martin, Hello Mr. Rutter.' Mrs. Andrews greeted us as we walked through the door.

'Hi!' we both cheerfully shouted as we got to our seats. I sat on the front row, Fabian sat next to me. We were the first ones in the classroom, so we quietly waited for everyone to arrive. Soon, the bell rang, and everyone was in their seats.

Mrs. Andrews turned towards the class and begun speaking. 'As some of you may be aware of, today is February 14, also known as Valentine's day!' She announced gleefully.

Throughout the room were 'ooohs!' and 'Awwws!'. To be honest, the fact that Valentine's Day was today didn't even cross my mind. I don't very much care for this holiday. I guess it's because my past V-days haven't been very great. I never really have had a true boyfriend and I always see other girls getting stuffed animals, chocolates, and flowers, this day is sometimes depressing to me.

My train of thought was cut short by Mrs. Andrews speaking. ' In honor of Valentine's day, we are going to take a break from French and make poems!' her voice was filled with joy.

Many 'boos' were heard throughout the room, but there were a few 'yes's' as well.

Alfie looked a bit confused. 'So miss, who are we writing this poem for?'

'Your crush, your girlfriend, boyfriend, friend, etcetera, etcetera.' Mrs. Andrews explained to the poor, befuddled Alfie.

He begun laughing. 'Okay Mrs. Andrews, I have the perfect person in mind.'

She nodded. 'Anymore questions?' Mrs. Andrews inquired as she passed out pieces of blank paper to everyone.

Fabian looked a little worried. 'So if we write to our crush, do we have to show them it?' He questioned.

'No. Well, not exactly. We will show them, but it will be anonymous.' She clarified.

He breathed a sigh of relief. 'That's good then.' He muttered, then glanced at me for a second.

I stared at the bare paper in front of me. Should I write a poem for 'that person' that I like?

When I finally decided that I would, I realized that I didn't have a pencil.

I leaned over and tapped on Fabian's shoulder, he quickly looked over at me. 'Can I barrow a pencil?' I whispered.

He nodded and grabbed his pencil bag, pulling out a pencil and handing it to me. When I looked at it, it was green, and it had his full name engraved on it. _'Fabian Lewis Rutter.' _It read. That is such a handsome name, I had always been curious to know what his middle name was, now I know. I gripped the pencil in my hand and begun to write.

_My mind is where you always are, running through. Your name; it says a lot about you,_

_Fabian: Fascinating and you always take my breath away, friendly and you are always there for me, fine and I hope that one day you will be mine._

_Lewis: lovely on the inside and out, level headed and you always get Sibuna through the trouble we get into, learning fanatic just like me, I think we are meant to be._

_Rutter: remarkable and that's why I like you, rosy cheeked and always shy, rare and irreplaceable, without you, I would be empty, never full._

_Fabian Lewis Rutter, oh how I wish you were mine, then I would ask you if you could be my valentine._

_Love, your secret admirer_

_X_

Is that too much? Will he know it's me? What if he figures it out and he doesn't like me back? There are so many stressing questions running through my mind. But, finally, I decided to keep it. I folded it up and turned it into Mrs. Andrews, then sat back down uneasily.

**Fabian's POV-**

Right when Mrs. Andrews had finished explaining the assignment, I got right to work. I was going to write a poem for Nina, I have been crushing on her pretty hard for a while, but I haven't got the nerve to tell her because I'm just so shy. I wish I could just come out and shout to the whole world, 'Nina, I love you!' But I'm certainly not going to do that. I looked down at my paper, and begun to write.

_When I first laid my eyes on you,_

_I knew you were too good to ever be mine,_

_I think about you all the time,_

_Your way to pretty, _

_Your way to sweet, _

_But I just want to let you know,_

_You're the best girl I have ever gotten to meet._

_I haven't ever told you how I feel,_

_So I'll tell you right now,_

_I like you a lot,_

_This crush is real,_

_If I told you in person, would you give me a shot?_

_Would you be mine?_

_Would you want to be my valentine?_

_Love, your anonymous crusher_

_Xoxo_

Before I could talk myself out of starting the whole poem over, I quickly folded the paper up and handed it to Mrs. Andrews.

When I got to my seat and sat back down, I noticed that I was the last one to finish mine. How embarrassing!

'Since we're all done with our poems, I'll shuffle these up and pass them out for that special someone to read.' Mrs. Andrews shouted ecstatically.

I saw her hand Nina the one I had written. Oh-mi-goodness! I'm so nervous; what if she can tell it's me? I breathed in and breathed out a couple of times to calm myself down, it worked, somewhat. Than Mrs. Andrews walked up to me and smiled, setting two neatly folded poems on my desk. I wonder who they're from.

'Okay everyone.' She paused. 'Open your cards!'

I slowly unfolded my first card, for fear of it being joy. I can tell she likes me, and before nina came, I kind of liked her back. But I do NOT like her anymore, she's really annoying, kind of like a stalker…

F- friendly, your so nice.

A- Amazing, think im falling, no, I KNOW im falling.

B- Beau, I want you to be my beau

I- Interesting, your one of a kind

A- awesome, and wonderful

N- Nice, you are the nicest person I've ever met

Secret love…. Fine, Its Joy : )

I set the paper down, wow! She really cant write. Besides that, she is desperate. I hope she doesn't think I like her back. Every time she flirts with me I end up saying the wrong thing and making it seem like im flirting back. I really am just to nice to tell her I don't like her like that.. I just cant do that. Its not in my nature. I just need to stop thinking about her.

I looked around the room, everyone had smiles on their faces, or quizzing looks trying to figure out who their secret admirer was. I stole a quick glance at Nina out of the corner of my eye. She was still reading the note, and she sort of had a smile on her lips, but it was barely noticeable. She looked up, and Into my eyes for a brief second, then looked away. Does she know? Does she know I wrote her that note? I guess that wouldn't be such a bad thing since she had a smile on her face. Or maybe she was holding back a laugh. That would be so embarrassing. I hope she doesn't know it was me. I wish I didn't write that note now, I wish I never gave it to Mrs. Andrews. I looked back down at my desk and remembered I had another note.. hmmm.. I wonder if its another note from joy. I certainly hope not. I unfolded the note and begun reading the neatly written words.

_My mind is where you always are, running through. Your name; it says a lot about you,_

_Fabian: Fascinating and you always take my breath away, friendly and you are always there for me, fine and I hope that one day you will be mine._

_Lewis: lovely on the inside and out, level headed and you always get Sibuna through the trouble we get into, learning fanatic just like me, I think we are meant to be._

_Rutter: remarkable and that's why I like you, rosy cheeked and always shy, rare and irreplaceable, without you, I would be empty, never full._

_Fabian Lewis Rutter, oh how I wish you were mine, then I would ask you if you could be my valentine._

_Love, your secret admirer_

_X_

I wonder who that could be. It definitely wasn't Joy, she cant write very good, i have to admit. I looked back over the paper. _Level headed and you always get Sibuna through the trouble we get through._ Sibuna, So she's in Sibuna. That narrows the list down to Patricia, Amber, and Nina. _Learning fanatic just like me._ That takes Amber off the list. Im not sure if Patricia likes learning, maybe she does. Nina does. Great, I have my own little mystry to solve and I cant get help from Sibuna, but maybe Amber.

I looked up to a sudden noise and I realized it was the bell.I got out of my seat and dashed out of the door and to my locker.

Nina's POV.

As soon as the bell rang, Fabian got up and ran to his locker, without waiting to walk with me like he usually does. Did he figure out it was me? Is he afraid of me now? I brushed those thoughts away and grabbed my note, I cant believe I actually got one. Who could it be.. who could it be? Hmm.. i thought as I fumbled with the pencil in my hand.. wait.. pencil? Yea! I forgot to give Fabian his pencil back. I stuck it in my bag and walked down the hall, heading to his locker. As I approached, I noticed a certain dark haired girl standing beside his locker, smile on her face. Joy. That little.. umm.. brat! I got closer to his locker and Fabian turned his attention to me, leaving joy hanging mid-sentence. Score one: Nina Martin! "Nina!" He smiled.

"Oh hey Fabes." I said, trying to ignore the 'im going to throw a knife at your face' stare from Joy. "Umm, I forgot to give you .." I was stopped short by a side comment from Jerome.

"Amber!" He calls out as the blond dashes over to us. "It's the moment we've been waiting for." He says. Wait.. wuttt? Im confused.

Amber smirks, and pulls out a camera. " I need to capture this moment!"

Fabian and I exchanged confused looks. "Amber, what are you talking about?" I asked.

"Nina, you were going to give Fabian a valentine." She says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Nonononono, you guys didn't even let me finish my sentence." I say.

"What where you going to say then?" She asks.

"I was going to give Fabian his pencil back that I borrowed." I say, showing her the pencil.

She makes an o face with her mouth, then smirks again. " But you wanted to give him a valentine"

I shake my head.

Amber looks at me then Fabian. " Come on you guys, cant you see that you are both crazy for each other!?" She half shouts.

Fabian takes the camera from ambers hands. "Amber, there isn't anything between me and Nina.." He says with almost a sad look, and I could have sworn he muttered 'sadly' at the end of his sentence. But then again I could be wrong.. maybe I need to clean my ears out.. or just listen better, yep there's a thought.

Fabian's POV-

Amber looks at Nina then me. "Come on guys, cant you see that you are both crazy for each other!?" She pretty much shouts.

I need to do something, or else she is going to find out I really do like Nina. I grab the camera from her. "Amber , there isn't anything between me and Nina.. Sadly." I say, but barely mutter the last part so only I can hear it.

Nina looks at me, almost.. sadly. Amber, the same look as Nina.. disappointment? Im Not Sure. Should I take that back?

"Wait, well.. umm" I began to stutter, but Amber urges me on with a smirk and a pat on the back as if she already knows what I want to say. "I do kind of.." I shake my head. "Nevermind." Fabian! Your such a freaking chicken.

Amber Sighs and shakes her head, muttering something unreadable.

Nina takes my pencil out of her bag. "Well, here you go Fabian." She hands it to me. "Gotta go, bye." She sounds sad.

"Oh oh ok uh bye." I say awkwardly, the usual you know.

Just as Nina turns the corner and is out of sight, Amber pulls me into an empty hallway. I try to resist. "Amber im going to be late for Drama!" My pleas are no use, Amber has quite a bit of muscle.

"Well to bad Fabian. We NEED to discuss the Nina issue."

"What?" Does she know I like her? But how, im not obvious?

"Evvveerrryonneee knows you like Nina!" She says. "Why wont you just ask her to be your valentine or something romantic like that? Please?" She begs.

"I don't know what your talking ab-" She slaps my on the shoulder.

"No time for games Fabian! I know you like her." I put my hand to my shoulder, ouch. "Stop being an infant, man up and ask her!"

"Ok fine, I do like her.. but im sure she doesn't like me."

Amber looks annoyed. "Fabian, I KNOW Nina likes you, its obvious."

I smile. "What really, How do you know?"

"Like I said, its obvious." She grabs my bag. "Who did you get poems from, I bet ones from Nina." She pulls out my poems.

"Well I got two, ones from Joy" I make a disgusted face.

"And the other one is from…?" She questions, opening up the mystery poem.

"I have no idea.. but shes from Sibuna. See?" I point to the line that talks about Sibuna.

"Bro, this IS Nina's!" She chuckles. "Wanna know how I know?" She looks up from the poem.

I shake my head. "How?"

She chuckles louder. "Its her handwriting!" She puts the paper up to my face and points at something. "See where that I is dotted with a star?" I nod. "Well she always dots them with stars.. I don't know why though, she says she's just always done it that way."

I cant hold back my smile. Nina Martin likes me. The girl im head over heels for likes me. I cant, I just cant! I let out a long breath.

"Now are you gonna ask her?"

"Yes, if you sure no one else dots there I's with st-" Im cut short.

"Fabian, no one else dots their I's with stars, that isn't normal."

I begin laughing. "Your right. Whats the plan?" I ask.

She gives me a devious smile. " Oh I have a plan." She grabs me by the wrist and begins dragging me to the exit of the school.

**cliffy! ohhh nooo!**

**Did ya like it? If you did, please review! Im working on the next chapter right now so it should be done by tonight or tommorow, so look for it if you liked this first chapter.**

**HOA question: where does Mick move to? (I know, this is easy, but i wanna start out with easy questions then make them harder.)**

**Answer the HOA question in your reviews and if you get them right, i will give you a shout out in my next chapter:) So get reviewing guys!**

**Until next time,**

**Sibuna! **


End file.
